BATTLE! NAH!
by Nisaa-Lu
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, YAOI Sang Emperor berambut reven dan Sang King bermata safir, sedang bertaruh guna menyelesaikan masalah yang telah bertahun-tahun tidak terpecahkan. Pertaruhan mereka membuat Universitas gempar, hampir semua orang telah mengambil sisi, yang sebenarnya sama namun berbeda. Kini, pertaruhan mereka telah menjadikan dua kubu bersitegang, dan memunculkan percik pertempur


Judul : BATTLE?! NAH!

Author : Nisaa_Lu

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fandom : Naruto

Rating : Masih T

Pairing : Silahkan tentukan sendiri

Warning : Ini YAOI.. jadi yang alergi mohon undur diri.

 **CERITA INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN. DAN TIDAK DITUJUKAN UNTUK MENYINGGUNG PERSONAL ATAU GOLONGAN.**

Universitas Konoha, tidak pernah memiliki suasana setegang sekarang. Banyak mahasiswa membentuk kelompok-kelompok dan berbicara serius. Pakaian-pakaian mereka didominasi warna orange, biru dan beberapa berjaket hitam dengan aksen gambar mega mendung berwarna merah. Gesekan-gesekan terjadi setiap kelompok berbaju orange dan berbaju biru berpapasan. Para pengguna jaket hitam terhilat tertekan seperti menahan beban di pundaknya. Semua ketegangan ini berpusat didua tempat, yaitu di Fakultas Ekonomi dan Fakultas Kedokteran yang hanya terpisah jalan dan saling berhadapan.

Kegiatan yang ada di Universitas Konoha sedang tidak biasa, mereka tengah mengadakan festival kampus selama 3 hari yang selalu digelar setiap akhir semester genap, berbarengan dengan akan tibanya libur musim panas. Terasa perbedaan pada festival tahun ini, festival yang biasanya selalu membawa suasana ceria, kini berubah diselimuti suasana tegang. Seolah terdapat awan petir yang mengantung menyelimuti Universitas ini.

Didekat gedung fakultas kedokteran dan ekonomi, terdapat kantin yang berdiri megah. Kantin ini adalah kantin terbesar di universitas, terdapat bermacam-macam stan makanan yang tersedia dan tempat ini, merupakan pusat pertemuan mahasiswa dari segala jurusan. Namun suasana kantin ini jauh lebih mencekam dari pada suasana di luar, sama seperti suasana di luar kantin pun kini terbagi dua, orange dan biru. Disisi Barat terlihat ratusan mahasiswa yang menggunakan pakaian warna orange, sedangkan disisi Timur, dengan jumlah yang setara didominasi mahasiswa berbaju warna Biru. Golongan orange di pimpin oleh tiga wanita cantik bernama Hinata, Shion dan Tenten. Sedangkan sisi Biru di pimpin oleh Sakura, Karin dan Ino. Mereka semua adalah wanita-wanita idola dari fakultas masing-masing. Hari ini mereka bergabung demi mendukung King dan Emperor, semua demi mengetahui hasil dari pertaruhan tak terpecahkan selama tiga tahun ini.

Diantara lautan warna biru dan orange, duduk ditengah-tengah enam orang mahasiswa, empat diantaranya menggunakan kaos hitam motif mega mendung merah dan dua orang lainnya menggunakan kaos putih.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku harap ini segera berakhir!" Kiba yang menggunakan kaos hitam, membanting kalung pengenal bertulisan panitia ke meja dengan frustasi.

"Bersabarlah Kiba, toh beberapa jam lagi semuanya akan berakhir." Shikamaru menepuk punggung Kiba, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Mereka pasti pasti sudah gila, apa mereka tidak punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan." Kiba mengedarkan pandangan pada kelompok orange dan biru disekelilingnya, mendapat bonus _glare_ dari mereka yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Sssttt…. Hati-hati bicaramu Kiba, kau bisa celaka jika mereka marah." Neji menegur Kiba saat sang adik Hyuuga Hinata menatap Kiba dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Suasana sangat meriah ya, aku jadi ingin tahu berapa banyak 'darah' yang akan tertumpah nantinya." Sai berbicara dengan senyum palsu yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkannya Sai, ini hanya festival Kampus. Tapi aku senang sepertinya tahun ini semua sangat bersemangat mengikuti festival, iya kan Teme?" Naruto yang menggunakan baju olah raga putih identik dengan milik Sasuke menanggapi pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Hn.. apa kalian selaku akatsuki menawarkan hadiah istimewa tahun ini?" Sasuke bertanya pada keempat temannya yang merupakan penitia festival yang dipanggil Akatsuki.

"Tidak ada hadiah istimewa, hanya saja akhirnya mereka akan tahu siapa yang akan menjadi bot.. duakk." Dua benda melayang menghantam kelapa Sai dari sisi kiri dan kanannya, membuat Sai langsung tidak sadarkan diri diatas makanannya.

"Ah.. sepertinya tanganku terpeleset." Sakura mendekat dan mengambil kotak make up warna hijau yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Waduh… sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat hingga sepatuku terlepas." Hinata ikut mendekat untuk mengambil sepatu yang entah bagaimana ikut melayang menghantam kepala Sai.

"Hallo Hinata."

"Hai Sakura."

Para Akatsuki bersumpah suhu udara turun beberapa derajat saat kedua wanita itu saling bertatapan. Mereka hanya menatap iba Sai dan menanamkan dalam hati untuk tidak macam-macam pada kedua wanita ini.

"Ya ampun, kalian ceroboh sekali. Kasihan Sai kan." Naruto menegur kedua wanita itu, yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan oleh Sasuke yang berada di depan Naruto.

"Kalian ini bersemangat sekali kenapa sih? Ini kan hanya festival olah raga, iya kan Teme."

"Hn."

" **Kalian pikir ini gara-gara siapa?!"** Para Akatsuki, memandang Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal, tau bahwa karena merekalah festival kali ini berubah menjadi medan pertempuran. Semua ini bermula dua hari yang lalu.

Dua hari yang lalu.

 _Universita Konoha terkenal akan tiga hal. Pertama sebagai Universitas terbaik di Negara ini. Kedua Festival yang setiap tahunnya selalu diadakan akhir semester genap. Dan ketiga tentang Raja dan Kaisar mereka._

 _Tiga tahun lalu Universitas Konoha menerima dua mahasiswa yang menggemparkan. Mereka mendapat nilai sempurna dalam tes masuk, meraka memiliki tampang yang membuat setiap orang mengerang iri dan mendesah mendamba. Dan mereka sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Meraka adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Namikaze Naruto adalah putra pertama serta putra mahkota atas kerajaan bisnis Keluarga Namikaze. Naruto merupakan anak yang sangat cemerlang di bidang akademik IP 4,0 selalu menghiasi lembar hasil studi dan tidak pernah berubah hingga kini. Dia memiliki mata biru sejernih langit dan rambut pirang menawan. Senyumnya akan membuat yang melihat ikut menaikkan sudut bibir mereka, seperti terhipnotis akan senyum yang sangat menyilaukan. Dialah kebanggaan fakultas Ekonomi, King from the west._

 _Prestasi dan kepoluleran Naruto, hanya dapat disaingi oleh pemuda keturunan Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti Naruto, Sasuke juga seorang pewaris dari rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha. Dia adalah putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku yang nantinya juga akan menggantikan sang Tousan sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha, keluarga kono yang menjunjung tradisi dan memiliki pengaruh sangat besar di Negara ini. Nilai Saskukepun selalu sempurna, kemampuan Uchiha muda tidak pernah dipertanyakan mengingat semua prestasi yang dimiliki. Jika Naruto seperti siang hari yang cerah, maka Sasuke merupakan malam hari yang memikat. Sasuke memiliki kulit putih yang sangat kontras dengan rambut dan matanya yang segelap malam. Walau sikap Sasuke selalu tenang dan terkesan dingin, banyak sekali yang mengidolakannya. Setiap orang yang memandang mata hitam Sasuke selalu tidak tahan dan mengalihkan pandangan, bagi penggemarnya Sasuke seperti malam musim dingin yang menyesatkan, terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Dia adalah mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran, sang Emperor from the East._

 _Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu sebulan sebelum mereka masuk Universitas ini, mereka yang sama-sama dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, merasakan ketertarikan satu sama lain. Mereka yang dulu adalah penakluk wanita, tanpa daya saling jatuh cinta. Sontan hal ini menimbulkan kehebohan bagi keluarga, kawan dan pengagum mereka. Banyak yang patah hati, dan kedua keluarga menunjukkan penolakan bagi hunbungan mereka, tapi tahun berganti, menghadapi keras kepala dan keteguhan para pewaris tersebut akhirnya keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze menyerah. Mereka menilai lebih mudah mencari cara mendapat keturunan dari dua orang pria, dari pada tetap mencoba memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto._

 _Sasuke dan Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan kemesraan di depan umum, membuat para orang-orang penasaran siapa yang diposisi 'atas' dan 'bawah'. Sasuke dan Naruto memang menguarkan hawa dominan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Hal ini, membuat imajinasi liar para penggemar meraka._

 _Kepopuleran serta hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar meningkatkan jumlah Fujhoshi dan Fudanshi di Negara ini. Meraka terbagi menjadi 3 kelompok, kelompok pertama adalah kelompok yang menempatkan Sasuke sebagai dominan. Kelompok kedua adalah yang menempatkan Naruto sebagai dominan. Dan yang ketiga adalah kelompok yang tidak memperdulikan siapa yang menjadi dominan asalkan mereka tetap bersama._

 _Dari imajinasi liar kelompok-kelompok ini, muncul para penulis cerita penggemar yang sering di sebut fanfic. Cerita-cerita mereka sungguh imajinatif, dari cerita yang mengambarkan Naruto melarat, Sasuke psyco, Sasuke atau Naruto menjadi wanita, hingga seorang pengarang komik yang menceritakan mereka menjadi ninja dan menjadi terkenal didunia karenanya._

 _Para kelompok penggemar Sasuke Naruto hidup berdampingan dengan keyakinan mereka masing-masing tentang siapa yang menjadi dominan. Walau terdapat gesekan-gesekan kecil dari pengemar garis keras, tapi semua dinilai relative tenang. Hingga dua orang Fujhosi mendengar sesuatu yang menggemparkan._

 _Hyuuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura adalah sahabat rival sekaligus. Mereka sama-sama penulis fanfic di wattpad dan fanfiction. Tentu saja cerita yang disuguhkan adalah cerita yaoi antara Sasuke dan Naruto, mantan pacar mereka dulu. Hyuuga Hinata adalah penulis NS yang sangat terkenal dengan nama Nyan Miauu Dan Haruno Sakura adalah penulis SN yang memiliki nama pena Gadis Unyu. Mereka masing-masing memiliki ratusan ribu pembaca dan pengikut._

 _Saat Sakura dan Hinata berdebat dengan topic yang selalu sama yaitu kenapa Sasuke atau Naruto yang lebih dominan sambil membeli cilok abang Joko yang otentik asli dari Indonesia, sudut mata Sakura menangkap bayangan yang dikenalnya._

" _Hinata." Sakura memberi kode untuk melihat ke jalan masuk arah perpustakaan Universitas yang kini jarang pengunjung berhubung semua sibuk dengan festival yang ada. Hinata mengangguk dan memberi kode Sakura untuk mengikuti kedua orang itu. Mereka berlalasan mereka sedang melakukan riset untuk materi cerita mereka, dan akan marah luar biasa jika dikatakan penguntit. Walau tingkah mengendap-endap mereka sekarang sangat mirip seperti penguntit._

 _Sampai di dalam perpustakaan mereka bersembunyi diantara rak-rak tinggi berisi ribuan buku. Sampai di bagian paling belakang perpustakaan dimana tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dua orang pria dan dua orang gadis yang mengendap dan membaur seperti ninja hingga tidak ada yang menyadari._

" _Hump!" Hinata menutup mulut guna menghentikan teriakannya saat Naruto memeluk Sasuke yang sedang mencari buku dari belakang. Hinata memandang Sakura dengan ceringiran yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'Tuh kan, Naruto Seme'. Sakura terlihat terganggung._

" _Sekarang waktu Festival Sasuke. Kenapa kau masih harus ke perpustakaan?" Naruto menaruh dagunya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Mencoba mencium aroma kekasih yang telah 3 tahun ini bersamanya. Tangan jahil Naruto berkelana hingga menyentuh dada Sasuke, hal ini membuat Sasuke mendengus. Dengan gerakan yang efisien, Sasuke merubah posisi mereka dan ganti menyudutkan Naruto ke arah rak buku._

" _Hohoho.. Siapa ini yang berusaha menggodaku hah?" Sasuke tersenyum miring dan mengelus gurat halus di pipi Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Sasuke yang memang selalu tergoda oleh Naruto, menciumnya ganas, menempelkan tubuh mereka begitu ketat hingga hanya terdapat fabric kain yang menghalangi._

 _Sontak Sakura menggigit punggung tangannya guna membatalkan teriakan yang hampir lolos dari bibir. Matanya begitu bersinar melihat pemandangan indah di depan mata. Hinata merasa terganggu, melihat Naruto dalam posisi submasif, namun pandangannya tetap tidak mau terlepas dan jantung kedua gadis tersebut berdetak sangat kencang._

 _Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga terduduk di bangku dan mengurungnya dengan langannya._

" _Sepertinya, kau masih tidak menyerah guna mendominasiku My Emperor?" Naruto mencoba menggoda Sasuke dengan sebutan yang di berikan oleh pengemar Sasuke padanya._

" _Hal yang sama kuucapkan padamu My King." Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto dan kembali memangutkan bibir mereka. Dalam ciumanpun mereka tetap bertarung guna menjadi yang mendominasi. Kedua lidah menari dalam niatan untuk mengekplorasi lawan. Dalam pergumulan Naruto dan Sasuke, kedua gadis itu telah membekap mulut dan mencengkram dada mereka guna mencegah jantung mereka yang terasa akan meloncat dari rongga dada._

" _Ah… menyebalkan, kau tidak mau mengalah lagi." Naruto melepaskan pungutan mereka dan mencoba merapikan dirinya._

" _Kau juga tidak pernah mengalah kan Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah frustasi Naruto, mencoba meredam rasa gairah dan frustasi miliknya sendiri._

" _Dua hari lagi tanggal 10 Juli kan Teme?" Perkataan Naruto menarik perhatian Sasuke._

" _Hn."_

" _Itu hari jadi kita kan?"_

" _Hn."_

" _Aku tidak mau melewatinya seperti tahun kemarin." Naruto menatap Sasuke, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke._

" _Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"_

" _Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan Sasuke. I want you, completely."_

" _Kau juga tahu kemauanku Dobe, aku juga 'mengiginkanmu'."_

" _Dasar keras kepala."_

" _Kau juga." Mereka saling menatap tanpa ada yang mau mengalah._

" _Teme, kau tahu aku menyukai posisi 69 yang selalu kita lakukan tapi.."_

" _Menjilat, mengulum dan mengesek tidak cukup lagi kan? Aku tahu dobe, aku juga merasakan hal itu."_

" _Ya.. aku ingin real make love, tapi kita tahu, kita terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah dan menjadi yang 'dibawah'." Hinata dan Sakura terkesiap, mereka saling pandang dan saling mengirim pemahaman 'Sasuke dan Naruto belum pernah sampai tahap D', hal ini mengejutkan dua gadis itu._

" _Kau ada ide untuk memecahkan masalah ini? Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar lagi gara-gara masalah yang sama dari tiga tahun yang lalu." Sasuke menatap Naruto bertanya._

" _Main gunting batu kertas?" Naruto memberikan saran konyol._

" _Dobe." Dari ekspresi Sasuke, Naruto dia tahu Sasuke keberatan._

" _Mengukur siapa yang lebih kuat makan?"_

" _Sekali lagi kau utarakan hal konyol, kau yang dibawah." Sasuke kesal betapa konyolnya Naruto saat mereka tinggal berdua. Namun hal ini yang membuat Sasuke tidak bosan dengannya._

" _Lalu bagaimana, Teme?" Naruto menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi dan menatap Sasuke, menunggu ide Sasuke untuk memecah kebuntuan mereka._

"… _.Dua hari lagi ada lomba lari rintang, kan? Setiap fakultas akan mengirimkan perwakilannya, bagaimana jika kita mewakili fakultas kita masing-masing. Yang menang akan mendapat keinginannya. Deal?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum simpul._

" _Deal." Naruto menarik kerah Sasuke dan menyegel perjanjian mereka dengan ciuman._

 _Sakura dan Hinata masih membatu dalam posisi bersembunyi mereka. Saat Sasuke dan Naruto telah pergi, akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan pikiran yang masih mencoba memahami informasi yang baru saja mereka dapat, membuat pandangan mereka kosong. Sakura dan Hinata melewati gerbang perpustakaan dan seketika seperti ada yang mencerahkan pikiran mereka. Mendadak mereka berhenti._

" _ **Sasuke/Naruto harus menang!"**_ _mereka mengatakannya secara bersamaan. Lalu mereka saling pandang, ada percikan api yang baru saja berkobar dalam mata mereka. Secara bermaan mereka saling memunggungi dan berjalan ke arah berbeda. Mengambil HP yang sejak tadi terlupakan dan memencet nomor yang langsung diangkat di seberang sana._

" _ **Kumpulkan para anggota."**_ _Tanpa disadari Sasuke dan Naruto, pertaruhan mereka telah berubah menjadi pertaruhan antara dua kubu yang menakutkan._

Masa kini.

Pertaruhan itu menyebar bagai api yang melalap ladang kering, merambat dalam dua hari dengan kecepatan menakutkan. Bukan hanya para penghuni Universitas Konoha yang terlibat, bahkan para penggemar Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak berkuliah di Universitas ini datang guna memberi dukungan. Yang tidak dapat datang mendukung secara langsung, menanti dengan gelisah di depan computer masing-masing. Menunggu siaran langsung pertandingan itu. Hal ini tidak terlepas dari campur tangan Ino dan Shion dari jurusan penyiaran, yang mengusahakan siaran langsung dari lomba ini.

Naruto yang kini berbaris diantara para kontestan lainnya mengedarkan padangannya. Naruto memperhatikan penonton festival tahun ini begitu luar biasa, entah dari segi jumlah maupun antusiasme. Banyak diantara mereka yang membawa sepanduk bertulisakan SN, NS ataupun APAPUN SELAMA BERSAMA. Naruto bingung siapa yang sedang mereka dukung, Naruto yang memang tidak pernah tahu jika hubungannya dengan Sasuke ataupun betapa banyak pengemar mereka berdua, hanya merasa dapat merasa bingung dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Sas.." Naruto menghadap kanan dan berbisik kepada Sasuke, ingin bertanya ada apa sebenarnya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Naruto dan Sasuke tertegun mendengat jeritan yang bergitu membengkakkan telinga dari para supporter di kanan kiri mereka. Naruto bahkan lupa dengan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. Naruto membatu dengan bibir yang hanya sesenti dari telinga Sasuke. Terlalu kaget dengan jeritan yang terdengar.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membarikan pertanyaan tidak terucap tentang kehebohan yang terjadi, mengakibatkan Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan dengan hinging yang nyaris bersentuhan.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" tindakan Sasuke membuat suasana semakin heboh.

"MEDIS….MEDIS….ADA YANG JATUH" Naruto dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesebelah kanan, disana seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek berkaos biru, terlihat tidak sadarkan diri.

"TOLONG DISINI JUGA ADA YANG KENA" Seorang lagi, kali ini dari sebelah kiri mereka, terlihat gadis berbaju biru yang tergelatak di trotoar.

"DISINI MENGALAMI PENDARAHAN HEBAT" Naruto kembali menoleh ke kanan, kini ada gadis berambut coklat sepinggang, terduduk dengan darah menetes hebat dari hidung. Bukan hanya gadis itu saja ternyata, beberaga gadis juga telah menengadahkan kepala dan menutup hidung dengan tisu dalam upaya menghentikan aliran darah dari hidung.

Ya ampun. Mereka pengunjung luar, pantas mereka belum memiliki imun." Naruto mendengar bisik-bisik dari arah peserta yang berdiri berjarak dua orang di sebelah kirinya.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali berpandangan dengan tatapan bertanya dan ngeri, mereka sama-sama tidak tahu, apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi.

" _ **Perhatian untuk Blue, paramedic blue, segera bawa mereka yang terkena ke tenda warna biru yang ada di samping fakultas kedokteran. Kalian akan mendapat pertolongan disana."**_ Suara Ino menggema lewat pengeras suara yang bahkan Akatsuki tidak tahu kapan dipasang

" _ **Untuk Orenge, segera bawa anggota yang pingsan dan mimisan ke arah tenda orange di sebelah fakultas ekonomi, disana ada tim dokter yang menunggu."**_ Kali ini suara Shion yang terdengar menggema.

"Terus teman kami ini mau dibawa kemana?" Kali ini tiga gadis sedang mengotong seorang gadis berbaju putih yang kini merah terlumuri darah. Mereka adalah orang-orang berbaju putih, jumlah mereka memang paling sedikit dibanding biru dan orange. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang ikut membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'APAPUN SELAMA BERSAMA'. Mereka sedang menggotong angoota mereka ke tenda biru, saat mendengar suara Shion yang menyuruh membawa ke tenda Orange. Menyebabkan mereka berhenti dengan ragu di tengah jalan, hanya berjarak 10 meter tepat di depan Naruto dan Sasuke.

" _ **Biru**_ " Mereka bergerak ke kiri.

" _ **Orange!"**_ mereka berbalik ke kanan.

" _ **Biru!"**_ mereka kembali ke Kiri.

" _ **Orange!"**_ dengan ragu mereka berbalik kembali ke kanan.

" _ **Biru!"**_ mereka tidak bergerak, tepat di tengah jalan dengan mata yang mulai berair.

" _ **Orange!"**_ tangisan mereka semakin menjadi. Akhirnya, gadis yang mengotong bagian kaki temannya, menangis sesegukan. Membuat kedua temannya menyuruh menurunkan rekan mereka ke atas aspal yang kini panas oleh sinar matahari.

"Huaaaa!" Akhirnya mereka menangis meraung ditengah jalan, meratapi nasib mereka, yang solah bagai anak yang sendang menghadiri siding perceraian orang tua, dimana sang hakim bertanya "Nak, kamu mau ikut papa atau ayah?" mereka tidak tau harus menjawab apa dan hanya bisa menangis, mereka terlihat menyedihkan. Sasuke dan Naruto yang iba, hampir menghampiri saat anggota Akatsuki – Kiba, Neji dan Skiha- telah tiba terlebih dahulu disamping gadis-gadis itu.

"Mau dibawa kemana?" Kiba bingung melihat gadis yang pingsan masih saja mimisan dengan senyum di bibir.

"UKS, kita harus memberikan pertolongan pertama dulu." Neji mulai mengecek keadaan gadis itu.

"Kau mau apa?!" Shikamaru menampik tangan Kiba yang terlulur hendak mencapai hidung gadis yang pingsan.

"Menempel plester, Shika. Biar darahnya berhenti." Kiba menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan –bukankah sudah jelas- yang disambut dengusan oleh Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Mana bisa menghentikan mimisan dengan plester, Puppy." Shika tidak habis pikir dengan logika Kiba.

"Kita bawa dia dulu ke UKS. Kalau tidak, lombanya tidak akan bisa dimulai." Neji mulai mengendong gadis itu. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga membawa para gadis menyingkir dari jalan didepan garis start.

Akhirnya lomba lari rintang akan dimulai. Lomba ini, mengambil jalur mengelilingi beberapa Fakultas yang bebeda setiap tahunnya. Untuk tahun ini, mereka akan melewati Fakultas seni, Tata boga, Teknik, MIPA dan Fakultas Hukum. Yang membuat lomba ini menarik adalah rintangan yang telah disiapkan oleh para panitia yang dibantu oleh perwakilan mahasiswa. Peserta harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan sebelum berlari kembali ketujuan selanjutnya. Finish kali ini, berada tepat di depan kantin Universitas Konoha.

Kakashi, dosen sastra yang selalu menggunakan masker itu berjalan kearah sebelas peserta, perwakilan dari sebelas Fakultas yang ada di Universitas Konoha. Dosen berambut perak itu mengedarkan pandangan kesetiap peserta, agak terlalu lama saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada di tengah barisan. Dosen yang hingga kini wajahnya menjadi misteri tak terpecahkan, hingga masuk 7 misteri Universitas Konoha, bersaing dengan wanita tanpa kaki, yang diisukan meneror gudang penyimpanan di Fakultas Seni itu menghela nafas berat, melihat sumber dari kehebohan yang kini terjadi disekitarnya.

Kakashi meniup peluit penanda lomba yang akan dimulai. Setiap peserta yang mengenakan kaos putih dengan nama fakultas dibelakangnya mulai bersiap. Kakashi meliat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang akan mengganggu. Dia melihat para penggemar Sasuke dan Naruto yang menatap para anggotanya dengan antusiasme mengkhawatirkan. Bahkan beberapa terlihat mengepalkan tangan dan menutup mata. Menggumamkan mantra-mantra yang Khakashi tidak ingin tahu isinya. Kakhasi menaikkan tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol kosong, jenis yang hanya mengeluarkan suara keras guna member tanda mulainya lomba.

"DOORRR!" Bunyi nyaring dari pistol Kakashi membuat kesebelas peserta lomba serentak meluncur berlari menuju Fakultas Teknik, tempat tujuan dan rintangan pertama yang harus mereka selesaikan. Sepanjang jalan mereka di sambut sorak-sorai pendukung, hingga akhirnya gerbang Fakultas Teknik terlihat. Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada di posisi pertama dan kedua dengan hanya jarak sejengkal.

Saat mereka sampai, terlihat bendera kuning dan kotak yang berisi amplop tugas mereka. Tugas pertama, berisi perintah untuk mengisi teko air hingga penuh. Disana disediakan gelas guna mengambil air, tugas ini terdengar mudah jika saja air accu zuur yang yang harus mereka ambil, tidak berada di ruang mesin lantai empat. Tugas ini memang di khususkan untuk mengukur stamina dan kehati-hatian para peserta. Selain harus membawa air accu zuur dengan cepat, mereka harus hati-hati dalam membawa air ini, karena berbeda dengan air accu biasa, air ini telah tercampur dengan senyawa logam dan kimia yang membuat warnanya agak keruh, serta dapat membuat panas dan gatal jika terkena kontak langsung dengan kulit. Mereka harus naik turun tangga guna mengisi teko air milik mereka, tanpa menumpahkan air dari gelas mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke dan Naruto, langsung menyambar gelas biru dan kuning di samping teko berwarna serupa. Mereka langsung melesat menuju pintu gedung fakultas teknik, berbelok ke kiri dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat. Walau menaiki tangga, Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak memperlambat lari mereka, membuat jarak agak jauh dengan para peserta lain. Sesekali, mereka akan saling melontarkan senyum menantang, saat dalam beberapa kesempatan salah satu dari mereka mendahului yang lain.

Mereka adalah yang pertama menyelesaikan tantangan di fakultas teknik, Naruto menyelesaikannya hanya beberapa detik dari Sasuke. Membuat para supporter orange, berteriak kegirangan. Sasuke langsung melesat menyusul Naruto, dan memasuki fakultas MIPA. Meja dengan bendera kuning, di meja itu ada beberapa kotak kayu. Saat Naruto membukanya, dia melihat potongan-potongan merah tua mirip daging, saat dia menyentuhnya dia tahu potongan-potongannya itu terbuat dari plastic. Saat Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, dia dapat melihat senyum di bibir Sasuke. Naruto merasa tidak nyaman, dia tahu bidang ini pasti keahlian Sasuke.

" _ **Apa-apan itu? Bukankah kemarin tantangannya bukan ini? Siapa yang menukar puzzelnya?"**_ suara Shion menggelegar dari pengeras suara yang ternyata telah terpasang juga di fakultas MIPA ini.

Mendengar penuturan Shion, para supporter orange mengeluarkan suara-suara protes, sedangkan supporter biru menyerukan bantahan saat ada beberapa suara tentang kecurangan yang muncul. Merasa aneh dengan yang terjadi, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dan bertemu mata dengan Suigetsu yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya seperti merasa bersalah. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria yang juga anggota Akatsuki, seperti hendak bersuara saat dihentikan oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut merah, Karin tersenyum manis pada Naruto dan meneriakkan dukungan pada Sasuke. Naruto mulai curiga namun segera ditepisnya pikiran itu. Naruto, yang hilang konsentrasi sesaat, melihat Sasuke yang telah mengerjakan puzzelnya.

Naruo kini mengerti, jika yang dipegangnya ini adalah puzzle 3D dari jantung. Tantangan ini jelas menguntungkan Sasuke, kekasihnya itu telah memainkan permainan ini sejak dia masih kecil. Naruto yakin, bahkan dengan menutup matapun Sasuke dapat menyelesaikannya. Naruto dapat menyelesaikan puzzle ini, karena berbentuk apapun puzzle tetaplah puzzle, sekali kau menenukan polanya maka kau bisa menyelesaikannya.

Namun kini kekhawatiran menyerang Naruto, diliriknya puzzle miliknya yang baru selesai ¼ sedangkan milik Sasuke telah hampir selesai. Kekhawatiran jika dia kalah dalam pertandinngan ini dan membiarkan dirinya didominasi orang lain, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Saat diingat suara Shion tengang puzzle yang telah ditukar, suatu kecurigaan jika permainan ini dicurangi agar memihak Sasuke muncul. Dengan niat untuk menyamakan kedudukan, Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang berada di meja sebelahnya, didekatinya telinga Sasuke yang tengah konsentrasi guna melengkapi puzzle miliknya.

"Jadi, seperti ini bentuk Jantung Teme? Ku kira lebih besar, karena saat di tempat tidur, suara jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang." Naruto mengakhiri bisikannya dengan hembusan nafas yang disengaja, membuat Sasuke yang pecah konsentrasinya menjatuhkan puzzelnya yang langsung terpisah lagi. Dengan pandangan yang kesal, dan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih Sasuke.

"Kau…" Sasuke menghentikan umpatan yang hampir melewati bibirnya. Dia kesal dengan tindakan curang yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Walau harus menyusun kembali puzzelnya, Sasuke dapat menyelesaikannya hanya 2 detik lebih awal dari Naruto, membuat sorak-sorai dari supporter berbaju biru menggema di seluruh pojok Universitas.

Mereka berlari kembali menuju fakultas hukum, dimana mereka dapat menyelesaikan tugas untuk menghafal pasal mengenai hukum perdata hak cipta dengan cepat. Sasuke memimpin, berlari hanya dengan jarak kurang dari semester dari Naruto. Dengan otak dan stamina yang mengerikan, mereka telah jauh meninggalkan peserta yang lain. Akhirnya mereka sampai pada fakultas tata boga.

Saat memasuki gerbang, indra penciuman Sasuke langsung disuguhi bau yang femilier, terlalu femilier karena sering diciumnya dari tubuh dan mulut sang kekasih. Saat, sampai di meja berbendera kuning, dan mendapati mangkok jumbo berisi ramen, akhirnya dugaan Sasuke terbukti. Binar semangat yang terpancar di mata Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus, dia tahu dalam pertandingan ini Naruto benar-benar diuntungkan.

" _ **Tungggu… Kenapa lombanya diganti dengan makan ramen? Siapa yang berani-berani ganti. Curang!"**_ Suara Ino menggelegar dari pengeras suara. Dia merasa marah karena jelas-jelas tugas guna menguji kepekaan lidah telah berganti dengan memakan ramen porsi jumbo. Semua orang tahu, hal ini jelas-jelas memihak Naruto, apalagi saat dilihatnya Tenten yang berdiri di samping Choji yang bergerak gelisah.

Kini giliran pendukung biru yang meraung menyerukan ketidak setujuan atas lomba makan ramen yang 99% mereka yakini akan dimenangkan Naruto. Tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara sekitar, naruto langsung menyerbu ramen yang kini mengepul menggoda Naruto.

Dengan, helaan nafas panjang, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil sumpit dan mulai memasukkan mie tebal itu ke dalam mulutnya, hampir tersedak saat ternyata ramen yang disajikan memiliki rasa pedas yang menyengat. Sasuke bukannya benci dengan makanan ini, tapi Sasuke memang tidak terlalu suka makanan berlemak. Mencoba tidak memikirkan rasa pedas membakar di lidah, Sasuke terus memasukkan mie ramen itu. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kini bahkan hampir habis mamakan ramennya. Sasuke khawatir ia akan kalah, lalu ingatan tentang kelakukan Naruto tadi yang telah berbuat curang padanya, membuat ujung bibirnya terangkat, menunjukkan senyum penuh rencana. Sama seperti Naruto tadi, Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang sedang memakan dan membisikinya dengan suara lirih dan menggoda.

"Dobe, kalau kau makan-makanan pedas begini. Nanti sepermamu terasa pahit loh."

"Ohokk..ohook..! AH!" Mendengar bisikan Sasuke, Naruto langsung tersedak ramen yang tengah ia makan. Membuat tenggorokan dan hidungnya terasa terbakar. Saat Naruto masih terbatuk dan mencoba mengatasi panas ditenggorokannya, tiba-tiba segelas air putih hadir didepannya. Naruto langsung mengambil dan meminumnya.

"Minumlah pelan-pelan Dobe. Aku pergi duluan." Sasuke menepuk punggung Naruto, setelah memberinya air. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan senyum geli dibibirnya.

"TEME!" Naruto langsung manghabiskan ramen miliknya dan berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Sesampainya di fakultas terakhir, yaitu fakultas seni, Sasuke lansung berlari untuk mengambil amplop berisi tugas terakhir. Dia bisa mendengar suara sumpah serapah dari Naruto yang semakin mendekat. Di sini mereka disuruh kea rah ruangan gulap gulita yang berisi berbagai kostum. Peserta harus mengambil satu kostum, dan menggunakannya di dalam ruang tanpa penerangan tersebut. Setelah selesai menggunakan kostum, baru peserta dapat berlari cepat kea rah finish yang berada di 300 meter dari gerbang fakultas seni kearah finish yang berada di depan gerbang kantin.

Sasuke memasuki ruang gelap gulita itu dan meraba-raba guna mencari kostum yang akan ia gunakan, Sasuke berharap kostum yang dia dapat tidaklah terlalu memalukan.

Naruto memasuki ruang kostum, rasa panas di hidung dan tenggorokannya, membuat Naruto kesal pada Sasuke.

"Sialan Kau Teme! Itu curang tahu!" hanya dari aromanya, Naruto tahu sasuke masih berada di dalam ruang gelap bersamanya.

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama Dobe!." Suara Sasuke menembus kegelapan dan sampai ketelinga Naruto. Terdengar Sasuke juga masih kesal akan perbuatan Naruto di Fakultas Teknik tadi.

"Itu berbeda Sasuke! Tes itu jelas-jelas memihak padamu, pengemarmu pasti melakukan sesuatu pada tugasnya kan?" Sambil meraba di kegelapan, Naruto mulai berbicara dengan suara keras.

"Kau kira tadi acara makan ramen itu tidak condong padamu! Jangan-jangan kau yang menyuruh mereka mengganti tugasnya kan?" Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin menuduh Naruto, namun rasa kesal Naruto padanya memancing rasa kesalnya juga.

"Sialan kau Uchiha! Berani sekali kau menuduhku!"

"Ini semua karena kau yang memulainya Namikaze!"

Sasuke dan Naruto, telah sering bertengkar. Namun tidak pernah mereka bertengkar di depan orang lain. Suara bertengkar mereka tertangkap para pengemar, membuat mereka terdiam dengan wajah khawatir. Namun saat kedua idola itu keluar dengan kostum menakjubkan, kekhawatiran mereka tersingkirkan.

Naruto memakai seragam tentara Jerman yang digunakan pada perang dunia kedua, membuatnya terlihat luarbiasa tampan dan gagah. Naruto seperti menjelma menjadi jendral yang memimpin pasukan menuju medan pertemuran. Disisi lain Sasuke menyambar yukata biru gelap dengan motif rumput, di pinggangnya tersemat samurai, dengan dada bidang yang mengintip dari kerah yukata, sasuke terlihat ronin yang baru saja pulang sebagai pahlawan.

"KYAAAA!" semua fans mereka berteriak girang saat mereka muncul.

Namun kini perhatian mereka sedang terpusat pada satu sama lain. Mereka saling pandang, dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam guna menundukkan satu sama lain. Tatapan mereka kini mirip tatapan saat mereka baru pertama bertemu. Dimana hanya ada keinginan untuk menaklukan satu sama lain.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari secara bersamaan, tahu jika semuanya akan diputuskan dalam 300 meter di depan mereka.

Bersambung...

Fanfic ini disusun tidak untuk menyinggung atau mendapatkan keuntungan. Ini hanya karya tulis yang diilhami akan kecintaan pada manga Naruto, serta karakter-karakter yang seolah hidup didalamnya.

Fanfic ini hanya terdiri dari 2 chapter, chapter depan telah tamat beserta Omakenya.


End file.
